


Detective, I'm intrigued..

by kittyfurnandez



Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfurnandez/pseuds/kittyfurnandez
Summary: Holy frijoles! All of your feedback on my posts have been so kind. To continue into Day 2 of Election anxiety, this prompt came from Twitter."a threesome for Luci and Chloe, anyone but Maze" from @Lexifer_MstarI hope you enjoy this one! It ends abruptly, just as a dsiclaimer!As always, your comments and feedback is so greatly appreciated. ❤
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999456
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

"Detective, tell me something I don't know about you." Lucifer laid on his side covering the left half of the bed, plucking a grape from it's vine. Chloe laid on her side across from him munching on a cracker and contemplating his question.

"Well, in between Hot Tub High School and becoming a cop, I went to college to 'find myself' after breaking up with Jed. My second semester was pretty wild." Chloe made eye contact with Lucifer, his eyes quietly encouraging her to elaborate. "I was getting drunk almost every night. I smoked marijuana a couple of times. Partied constantly, made some _questionable_ choices.." Chloe looked away as she reflected back on her life.

"Questionable choices? I'm intrigued. How many times did you lose a drinking game and run the campus in the nude?" Lucifer popped a cube of cheese into his mouth, fully entranced in his woman.

"Actually, I don't think I ever streaked through campus. But I do remember being drunkenly heartbroken and lonely some nights, which ended in.." Her cheeks flushed. _None of my family or friends know this about me._ Closing her eyes as if the memories were severely embarrassing, "randomly hooking up.. maybe a threesome.. or four?" She opened one eye to peek at Lucifer's reaction.

Choking as he swallowed the cube of rich cheddar, fascination washed over his face. His eyebrows raised to his mussed curls, and he inquired further. _Huh! Who knew the detective could be such a wild woman._ "Oh, how my Chloe Decker fantasies just doubled in number! Dear, please continue! I _need_ to know more about my straight-shooting partner hosting orgies!" His eyes were fixated on hers, evidence of his excitement growing against the material of his boxers.

"Lucifer, ew! I have _never_ been to an orgy! Listen, a few of my drunken nights were made better by a friend or two in bed. It helped distract my mind and learn about things that piqued my interest." Chloe's embarrassment was subsiding. The memories now tugging a loose smile across her lips as she looked off into the distance. "I mean, there _was_ one night that really was a lot of fun.." 

Lucifer never thought he would hear that _his detective_ had ever, or would ever, participate in a threesome. Sure, she surprised him multiple times since they'd gotten together, but a threesome? Lucifer dreamt about it with Chloe and other participants multiple times, but always thought it better not to mention it. He knew she felt inferior sexually, and he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Especially when she was actually exquisite in bed.

"Love, do not take this the wrong way because you are absolutely superb under the covers! But I'd love to rekindle your riskier side with a threesome of our own." His devilish grin and darkened chocolate eyes rousing for an answer.

"I wouldn't mind exploring the idea with you.. who did you have in mind?" Chloe could feel her lower abdomen growing warm and pulsing.

"I'd suggest Mazikeen, but I fear she would be too determined to make you leave me for her instead. She can be very competitive. Not to mention the risk of her accidentally killing me during intercourse with one of her knives. You know I'm vulnerable if you're around." _He has a point._

"Absolutely _not_ Maze _._ What about someone we don't know as well? And _please_ do not suggest an ex we interviewed during that case involving Jana.." Chloe shuddered at the memory, recalling their interrupted date.

Silently, he searched his mind for an answer. "There is a private party tonight downstairs. Come with me and we will choose together. I'm not picky, and I want this to be about _your_ fantasy, too, dear."

******************************

Did she really agree to this? How could she be so ridiculous? They were really going to pick someone, here, tonight, _to show her up in bed_? 

Oh, but having Lucifer watch as Chloe hooked up with another woman.. 

"How about him? He is toned, good fashion sense, has that douchie Espinoza thing about his vibe. Would that be weird? Threesome with your current devil and a guy who reminds you of Daniel?" Lucifer looked over at Chloe as her eyes scanned the dance floor. Her purple silk tank top draping her small frame perfectly, her black lace bra peeking out and clinging along the curves of her breasts. Her dirty blonde hair loosely curling at her shoulders. _For fucks sake,_ he loved it when she wore her hair down.

Chloe took a sip of her whiskey, the burn running down her throat. "Lucifer, I left Dan for a reason. And I do not want to have someone that reminds me of Dan in our bed! That's in the past. How about her?" She pointed at a tanned brunette eyeing the couple from the booth across from them. "She is pretty and I'm pretty sure she is checking me out anyway."

"Detective! Good eye. Let's call her over." Raising his hand, he waved over the young woman. Her long brown hair bounced as she giddily crossed the floor to their table. She gave off an air of optimism similar to Ella, but innocence similar to Eve, and she was about the same height to the Evella duo. The woman took a seat beside Chloe. "Hello, darling, what's your name?" Lucifer posed.

"Mila! Nice to meet you," she said to Lucifer, but did not take her eyes away from Chloe. "Your eyes are stunning."

Blushing, Chloe gave her a "thanks," and put her hand out to introduce herself. "I'm Chloe. This is my boyfriend, Lucifer Morningstar." 

Mila's eyes broke away from Chloe and looked to Lucifer like she was noticing him sitting there for the first time. "Oh! Hi! Oh my God, you're the owner of this place, right? I come here every weekend with my girlfriends. I recognize you from performing all the time! You're _so_ talented." Mila batted her lashes at the devil and sipped on her blue cocktail.

Chloe wasn't sure why she had a pang of jealousy strike through her. _Who am I kidding. If someone else is touching him, I won't be able to stand it.._

Noticing her sudden uneasiness, Lucifer slung his strong arm around Chloe's shoulders. "Yes, Mila, I am the owner. And thank you. Now let me get right down to it. You have a clear interest in my beautiful partner here, and we have interest to invite someone to our bed tonight. Tell me, what is it you truly desire, Mila?"

The air around them became increasingly heavy. Mila's eyes began to glaze over, hypnotized by the devil. "I.. I.. I really just want to let your partner run her tongue down my spine." Breaking her gape at the devil, Mila looked back to Chloe. "I.. I'm sorry. I am not usually so forward! There is just something mesmerizing about the two of you.."

Chloe put a hand on Lucifer's thigh. It was her turn to question the young woman. "Okay, we need to know some information first. Are you clean? No STIs we should worry about?" _The detective, always so practical._

"Oh, totally clean! Just had my gyno appointment last week actually! I can show you the results on my phone.." Mila pulled her phone out and punched in her passcode. 

"No need, but thank you. How many partners have you had in the last two weeks?" Lucifer didn't miss Chloe's hand trembling on his upper thigh. 

"Only 2! One is my ex-boyfriend. _That_ was a drunken mistake last Thursday.. and the other was my roommate a couple days before that. You know how they have that new wine ice cream? Well, that and a snuggie and some rom-coms, we were hooking up within an hour into our drunken tears!" 

"Okay, last question. Anything extra you're into that we should be aware of?" She sounds like _such a detective!_

Mila giggled. "I mean, I don't think so.. so do I pass?!" 

Chloe looked to Lucifer, giving him a small and playful smile. "What do you think, Mr. Morningstar?" she whispered against his lips, going in for a soft peck.

"Darling, is she what _you_ desire? You know I will agree to whatever you like, my love." Lucifer returned the kiss, his hand coming to the back of her head. The head between his legs pulsed against the constricting fabric as Chloe's hand was now on top of it. 

She broke the kiss and polished off the remaining whiskey on the table. She shrugged her shoulders and gave a sweet smile. "You pass. Any questions for us?"

"When do we start?!" Her obvious excitement glowing in her evergreen eyes. 

"I'm ready for you two lovely women when you are! Detective, you are in control, so please, don't feel pressured. Take your time." His concern found her eyes once more, but she still wore her playful smile. 

The whiskey flooded her veins now, bringing a comforting heat to her cheeks and chest. Reaching for Mila, her tongue parted and explored the young woman's mouth. Chloe could taste the fruity cocktail on her tongue, and she heard a low growl escape Lucifer's throat from behind her. He leaned in and kissed her neck just under her ear. 

"By Dad, what a glorious view. Let's move it upstairs, shall we?" Lucifer scrambled out of the booth, not noticing the two women too enthralled with each other now to hear him. Mila slipped a hand down Chloe's neck to her collarbone. Her fingertips traced the lace along her breast making Chloe's skin prickle at the soft touch.

Remembering they were still in public, Chloe pulled herself away. "C'mon. We can continue this in the penthouse," she said to Mila. Mila scooted out of the booth, holding Chloe's hand. Making their way to the elevator, Lucifer called out to them.

"Don't forget about me, loves! Bloody hell, I've never been left behind before.." His long strides met up with the duo quickly, where his tall frame and long arms parted the women. A hand at each of their lower backs, he guided them into the elevator.

Upstairs, Mila made the first move onto Chloe. Chloe took Lucifer's hand in hears, guiding both Mila into the penthouse while he trailed behind them. "Lucifer, will you fix us some drinks?" Breaking the kiss, Chloe looked over her shoulder as Mila tugged her waist.

"Anything for you, my love." Lucifer dropped Chloe's hand and did as he was asked. His newfound insecurity flooded his mind. _What on Dad's green Earth is happening right now..?_

The flames erupting from Chloe's center were burning under her tight black jeans. She kicked her heels off and sat on the couch, pulling Mila down beside her. "Mila, before we go too far, Lucifer and I just want to make sure you want this tonight." Attempting to mask the uncertainty in her voice. 

Lucifer recognized Chloe's hesitation. "Mila, please be forward with Chloe and I if you are the least bit uncomfortable. Consent means a lot to us." 

"Are you crazy?! You're both equally gorgeous, and I'm already up here. Don't make me leave without helping at least undress you.." Mila bit her lower lip, those emeralds scanning Chloe from head to toe. Mila desired _Chloe_ , that much was clear. _Is this thing on? Has the detective stolen my mojo again?_

Handing over their drinks, Lucifer lost all diffidence when he met Chloe's gaze. She wanted this, and she wanted to give him this. How could he say no to her desires? "Thank you. Come sit with us, Lucifer."

Chloe made room for the devil to take a seat between them. _Now or never.._ Her hands settled on his belt loops as she drew his lips into hers, like she's done so many times before. Feeling a second pair of hands cover the leather around his waist, the two woman worked to unbuckle and unzip him. All uncertainty now abandoned, his soft hands played with the strap on Chloe's shoulder. Deepening the kiss, he slowly coaxed the silk top off her shoulders and let it fall to her waist. 

Now it was Mila's turn. "Chloe, are you sure?" Foraging again for her reassurance, he gained a coquettish smile. He turned to Mila and parted her lips with his tongue, a hand behind her head while the other rested on top of Chloe's grasp around his growing cock.

Chloe leaned into him and trailed her tongue, descending his neck. One hand between his legs, she reached the other around to cup Mila's. 

Responding to Chloe igniting graze, Mila let out a soft moan against Lucifer's lips. Chloe took the chance to climb onto Lucifer's lap, rubbing her center down against him. Mila broke the kiss from Lucifer and bombarded Chloe's mouth. Lucifer let his head fall back against the leather sofa. His erection throbbing now with want, he let the two women make out on his lap. Mila's hands unbuttoned Chloe's jeans while Chloe held Lucifer's member with both hands, working them from head to base. A whimper escaped Chloe's throat in adoration. 

Feeling his eyes watching them, Chloe let Mila's delicate touch explore her folds. Lucifer's hand now pushing the jeans down over her hips, the other joining Mila's, setting an inferno between her legs when he pushed the intruder's fingers inside. _Holy shit._ All the attention was on her now. 

A hand around Mila's neck, Chloe began squeezing lightly. She couldn't help herself. She was becoming an older drunk version of her college self. Gasping for the air barely left in their atmosphere, she needed to keep this rendezvous progressing. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to her current partners if she didn't reciprocate their praises. "Mila, climb on top of Lucifer now."

Obeying commands as a maiden to her queen, Mila nodded and removed her hand from inside Chloe. She stuck the lubricated fingers into Lucifer's mouth, making his body respond in a shiver as he helped Chloe off and Mila on.

Chloe tugged her jeans off the rest of the way. Her shirt slipped down her body as she stood up and kicked the jeans away, leaving her thong and black lace bra covering her most sensitive areas.

Lucifer put a hand back out to Chloe who held it as reassurance she was enjoying this. She ran her free digits up Mila's back, wrapping her fingers under Mila's jaw so she could ravage her mouth once more. Lucifer's groans were becoming louder and his need more obvious to both women. 

Mila wriggled her tight blouse over her head, throwing it away behind the sofa. "Can we move to your bed?" she asked innocently of Chloe. Something about this woman was fascinated by Chloe, but she wasn't going to complain. The attention she was being given from both parties was driving her wild.

"Ladies, I think that's a fantastic idea," Lucifer purred. His gaze fixing on Chloe with desire and infatuation. He lifted Mila by her waist, carrying her up the small stairs and easing her onto their mattress. Chloe assisted by unzipping Mila's zipper that ran the length of her hiked up skirt. Chloe's hands slipped underneath Mila's panties and began her ministrations. Lucifer went around to the top of the bed, sitting against the headboard, cock tall and proud as he watched the scene develop in front of him. 

_Fuck, Chloe, I didn't think I could desire you more_ he thought as his girlfriend's mouth surveyed the body of their new friend. Laboring her mouth south on Mila's body, Chloe stopped with her chin between her legs. 

"Yes, Chloe, darling. Go ahead," he said. Crawling towards the duo, he explored Mila's mouth anew while Chloe's hands quickly removed all clothing barriers between her mouth and Mila's clit. Now the divine duo was praising their companion, somehow hands finding each other on Mila's chest. 

Every touch consuming Mila's body was incredible. She felt worshipped between this gorgeous woman and angel-like man. She let her body be investigated by the couple, whimpers escaping with every one of their expert, soft touches against her body.


	2. The Main Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per request, I added a second chapter to the Lucifer/Chloe/Mila threesome. Mila is the main event! Please let me know what you think!

The main event.

Mila had no idea her night would become this when she first laid eyes on Chloe. A hardcore make out at the bar, sure, but sex with Chloe and her flawless partner? She had barely known them an hour, and they'd already made her orgasm six times over- mostly from oral, too, like they already knew it was her favorite. Their teamwork and chemistry was intoxicating, almost to the point where she felt like an intruder. Their tenderness and care as they each took their turn with her should have made her feel like a plaything, something just used and discarded like a condom, but instead she felt necessary, validated and needed for both herself and them. It didn't go unnoticed by her the way they constantly found each other's hands or eyes while they got Mila to her climax. She was happy to participate in their carnal fantasy of a third wheel while they treated her like the main event. 

Chloe's long slender fingers expertly teased both herself and Mila, while her mouth was attached to Lucifer's. It was clear to her that she was more intended for Chloe than Lucifer, and the way Chloe got off hooking up with her while Lucifer watched was maddening. Mila herself couldn't get enough. His body reciprocated the compliment watching the two women worship each other, giving interested touches to his body here and there and as they desired. His needs were not the main course for the night either way, and he was okay with that. 

Mila's bisexuality always swung more towards women, but the intoxication she felt off Chloe's lips, her soft skin, taut nipples was more than satisfying. Lucifer's erection that periodically landed in her hand or mouth was good, too, but Chloe's lightly tanned skin and sopping wet pussy was far more enjoyable when it hung over her face, grinding down to guide them both over the edge. The stubble of Lucifer's chin felt better than Mila would typically find appealing, feeling softer than the typical stabbing stubble when dragged across her own clit. He did have an expert tongue, and she understood perfectly why Chloe was with this man. From what Mila had heard, he didn't mind any weird fantasies but actually encouraged them, too. He was clearly a giver in bed rather than a taker, and he was oddly kind, despite his devilish reputation. 

Being lost in the night, Mila had no idea how many hours had passed, but she didn't care when she could now feel Chloe getting closer to the edge as she continued to grind down on her face. Mila let one hand guide Lucifer's mouth between her legs while the other moved up Chloe's left leg and stopped to grab the meat of her ass. She held on tight, fingertips between her cheeks. She squeezed again and sped up her tongue, in and out of Chloe, fingers massaging the plump skin. Mila let out a low moan as Lucifer's tongue continued it's sweet little dance across her folds and in and out of her as well. The moan sent the vibration needed through Chloe, from her center up through her shoulders, just enough to send her orgasm spewing into Mila's mouth. Chloe's moans loud now, and drawn out, Lucifer began moaning as well as he slipped two fingers into Mila and continued flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. More moans erupted from Mila as she reached her own peak, which in turn helped Chloe ride out her orgasm as the sensitive area tingled against the intruder's mouth. 

Lucifer's own hand helped him get his own release while watching Chloe and Mila together was enough for him. Chloe's endless pleasure with their new friend sparked a new pleasure in Lucifer that he hadn't ever felt with Chloe. He always enjoyed being the reason for Chloe's pleasure, but seeing someone else helping her achieve an orgasm should make him jealous, right? No, seeing Mila and Chloe enthralled in each other's bodies didn't make him jealous in the slightest. Instead, he knew Chloe needed this. She was plenty satisfied knowing her actions with this woman made Lucifer just as satisfied to watch. He didn't need the new woman on top of him if it meant Chloe could get exactly what she desired and needed tonight. Chloe was living a carnal fantasy, and he helped make it happen for her. He did take Mila once alone tonight, but only at Chloe's request which was initially offered as a "it's only fair." He actually expected Chloe to be more self-conscious while he buried his dick deep inside Mila's warm welcome, but instead she was undeniably aroused watching him take Mila, while he held eye contact with Chloe, watching her play with herself and the hot pink vibrator she took from the bedside table drawer. The pink one was her favorite after all.

She knew that always got him off, watching her play with her favorite and simplest bedroom toy. The faces he made, despite being inside another woman, equally turned Chloe on. Hell, Mila's gorgeous body and quiet, innocent moans also helped her along. Mila was stunning, and even more so as a person who kindly and tenderly did what she was told by Chloe. Mila's genuine interest in Chloe helped a lot, too. She hadn't felt desired by a woman in a long time, and Mila rekindled the feeling in her chest she got when a woman's touch trailed against her body. Sure, Lucifer's hands had explored her expertly time and time again, but there was something about the delicate fingertips Mila offered that Chloe could enjoy over and over again, especially if Lucifer was _watching_ her enjoy them.

Chloe's wave ended first, letting her take over the light strokes of Lucifer's still-throbbing cock on the other side of their companion. She wrapped her arms around his hips from behind, cupped his balls and trailed kisses down his spine. Laying spent above him was Mila, now closing her eyes to rest as she was probably not used to the endurance of the power couple. As Lucifer came down from his high, Chloe let his member go and decided a shower was desperately needed. Somehow she didn't feel like the multiple orgasms throughout the night with Mila had her exhausted yet. 

"I'm going to get in the shower," she announced, an open invitation to the two still on the bed. 

Mila lazily got up and took a spot near Chloe, happy to accept the offer. "I could use one too before I head out! You coming, too, Lucifer?" The dirty blonde and brunette stared back with wide eyes. Mila brought a hand to stroke Chloe's arm as both women gave a shy smile to the devil. 

"I don't think my mind could do justice to the steamed scene I am about to witness," Lucifer said in his sultry and daring voice. He got up and followed the duo to the bathroom.

Inside the shower, Chloe began the waterfall showerhead with exceptionally hot water. Mila joined in quickly behind her. The glass enclosure gave Lucifer the perfect view from any angle. He decided to wait to be invited as he quickly noticed Mila found Chloe's lips again despite the multiple excursions of the night so far. This wasn't going to be a quick-rinse affair anymore, and how could he deny himself the show the two women continued to offer him? He took a seat on the large marble vanity counter while the steamed poured around the entwined women, rising toward the ceiling and spilling over the glass box's sides. He watched quietly as Chloe became engulfed in steam and Mila's arms, the light bouncing off the glass and steam making the two look like they were floating on the clouds. He noticed Chloe's comfortable feminine hunger as her mouth explored Mila's, completely enthralled with the woman standing before her. 

Chloe had height on Mila, allowing her the ownership over Mila's body her hands and mouth were claiming. Mila let out a low and sensual moan, igniting the fire in Chloe once more. Knowing both of them were still feeling extremely sensitive between their folds, Chloe's hands found Mila's breasts instead, massaging gently. Mila's hands found Chloe's ass again, squeezing and massaging daintily while pulling their bodies close. Chloe broke the kiss to squirt soap into her palms. She lathered it up and started taking care of Mila's body as a thank you for tonight's participation. Mila let Chloe wash from her neck down between her breasts and across her stomach. Taking some of it from her own body, Mila ran the white bubbles down Chloe's body, too. Completely lost in her huge blue eyes, Mila had forgotten Lucifer was still watching. She found Chloe's lips again, hands around her neck and pulling her in deeper, letting her tongue explore Chloe's mouth. 

_Grab her tighter, love. Give in to your desires, Chloe._ Still watching from the vanity, Lucifer was committing this scene to his memories for future reference. Again indulged in her desires, he was immediately aroused by Chloe showing her want and need for the other woman. Penetration wasn't necessary as the two women continued to explore each other's mouths and necks, Chloe taking what was hers in the moment. The possessiveness the detective sometimes held was a captivating experience as Lucifer knew all too well. She was a determined and strong-headed woman, so when she wanted something, she got it. And it was clear to him Mila would give it to her over and over again if Chloe just asked. He watched as Chloe licked the outer edge of Mila's ear, nibbling her earlobe. The thin soapy barrier between their bodies slowly washing away. 

Mila could feel the bruise Chloe was now sucking into her neck as her eyes were closed and hands cascaded over Chloe's lean body. _How am I so blessed right now?_ Mila couldn't help thinking over and over again. As the hot water splashed down on them, Mila kept her eyes shut as she soaked in the touches given to her. Chloe was clearly turned on again, and was becoming more possessive over Mila's small frame. Mila took a nipple into her mouth while her hands pulled Chloe's hips closer. Chloe let out a moan against the top of her head, then bit her lower lip in satisfaction as Mila continued to nip at her rosy bud. It was Mila's turn to take control, and she turned Chloe so her back pushed against the glass wall facing the vanity.

Lucifer moaned in satisfaction as he watched Chloe's ass push against the glass and her wet hair cling to the clear wall. From this angle, he couldn't see much of Mila. He took this image and pictured Chloe pleasuring herself for him in the shower instead. Now that was setting him off in a new way. It was getting difficult for him to watch from afar, but he stayed put like the good devil he was, still waiting to be invited. The last thing he wanted to do was get between these two women while they fulfilled what they needed right now, which was clearly each other. Again he heard a moan come from the pair under the water and watched as Chloe was pleased with whatever the other woman was doing.

Chloe's hands found Mila's head as she guided her to the other nipple. The hot water running off Mila onto her own body, again letting herself be consumed by the tender touches and soft tongue. She felt herself growing hot between her legs, and instinctively Mila pulled Chloe's legs apart. Her fingers gliding along the slick folds and plunging deep into Chloe in a familiar rhythm. A loud moan echoed through the bathroom, and Mila extended her other hand to the glass behind Chloe to keep herself on balance. Her tongue continued to tango between her nipples, fingertips of her right hand finding the spongy spot she now knew well inside of Chloe. Moaning against her current partner's chest, she felt the walls around her fingers start to contract. Inserting a third finger, she found the full lips she longed to kiss as she helped Chloe ride another orgasm. Moaning into her mouth, Chloe's hands started their work on Mila's clit, softly rubbing and circling then inserting to the hot cavern in front of her. Mila moaned loudly now, and Chloe heard another low groan behind her, suddenly remembering her boyfriend was watching. 

_Hmm, I know what he will like to watch._ Removing her hand, she quickly turned the brunette so Chloe was under the running water, both facing Lucifer who sat proudly with an erection next to the sink. Mila rested her hands flat against the glass with her eyes closed, waiting for whatever Chloe desired next. Chloe caught the hunger in his eyes as he watched as she wrapped her right arm around Mila's waist and reinserted two fingers between Mila's legs. Chloe's height playing to her advantage, she put her left hand on Mila's shoulder and bent her over slightly. Chloe trailed kisses down Mila's spine, a move she had just done with Lucifer not long ago on the bed. Periodically she glanced up to see his reaction, noticing now that his head was thrown back as he masturbated to the scene before him in the shower. Feeling Mila ready to explode already, she made quick work of her orgasm, hungry to give Lucifer her attention, too. With a few more thrusts of her hand, Mila was keeling over slightly, hands against the glass holding her steady and her pants and moans of Chloe's name filled the room. 

"Lucifer," Chloe acknowledged the devil on the other side of the glass. "Why don't you join us?" His eyes drew open, catching a proud yet seductive looking detective and a spent brunette still catching her breath.

"As you wish, my love." He quickly got down from the vanity, erection bouncing with every step as he entered the glass box. She met him with a passionate kiss and a hunger for him in her eyes. His erection pressed against her, she began to back away and take Mila's hand in hers, helping her to the right side of Lucifer while Chloe stood on the left.

"Mila, focus on his chest with your mouth. Take the base of his cock in your right hand." _Demanding, detective._ Lucifer's eyes met Chloe's, and the smirk she gave said she was about to please him with his favorite part of her- her mouth. Mila did as she was instructed- _such a good helper-_ and quickly got to her new task. Chloe got on her knees beside the devil, her right hand on his ass, left cupping his balls as her mouth enclosed the head of his erection. Her hot tongue glided over the bare head, licking down the shaft as she tightened her lips around him. Mila pumped slowly at the base, letting a finger trailed along Chloe's lip. He threw his head back reveling in the sensational reality unfolding around him. He had clearly been a good devil, and now his partner was ready to reward him for giving her what she needed tonight.

It didn't take long for the duo to get him close to orgasm. Chloe felt him pulsing quickly in her mouth as Mila tugged on a nipple with her teeth, then quickly apologized to it with a wet kiss. The hot water pouring across his back added to the overwhelming sensations Chloe's mouth orchestrated.

"Mila, I got this from here," Chloe purred from her knees. Mila backed away and let Chloe take him as deep into her throat as she could go, gagging and drooling around Lucifer. She was directly in front of him now, squeezing his sack harder as her right hand helped stroke the base of his cock where Mila's had left. She increased the licking and sucking as he threw his head back, hands running through her wet hair. 

"Chloe, fuck!" he screamed as his released came quickly to the back of her throat. She eased the suction and gingerly licked his length from base to tip until the pulsing on her tongue ceased. She pulled off him, noticing Mila was actually cleaning herself off now, a smile across her face and eyelids drooping with exhaustion. 

"I have to say, you two are incredible!! I never thought we would have such a fulfilling night when I first saw you guys downstairs. I mean, I knew it would be _good_ , but damn." Chloe began washing her own hair while Lucifer continued to catch his breath. She loved it when she rendered the devil breathless for a minute, and how great that she had them both breathless before her in the last few minutes, feeling a sense of dominance she couldn't help but bask in.

A cocky smile across her lips, Chloe replied, "Well, Mila, you were also amazing, so thank you for being with us tonight. Really, this was a lot of fun." She washed the soap out of her hair while Lucifer finally chimed in.

"My love, you blew me away tonight, literally," he said, staring at Chloe. "And Mila, darling, anytime you need another rendezvous, please let us know. You were such a lovely companion. I hope we did you well." A cheeky smile was shown to the brunette as he cleaned off the sins the trio had engaged in the last few hours.

They finished washing themselves up and all desperately needed sleep. Chloe and Lucifer put on their respective silk robes as they exited the bathroom, Mila wrapped up in a plush towel. Lucifer walked through the penthouse collecting everyone's clothes that were tossed about here and there, handing Mila her pile and throwing his and Chloe's into the hamper. 

"You're welcome to stay here tonight. Lucifer is a great cook and always makes way too much food for just the two of us in the morning." She chuckled lightly as she pulled one of his shirts over her head. "He also has the best coffee in Los Angeles, hands down."

"It's all true," he said leaning against the wall near the steps.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to catch an Uber home tonight. I really appreciate the offer, and I think I'll be seeing you two again in the future!" Mila quickly got dressed, fully satiated sexually, but ready to snuggle up in her own bed alone. Into the elevator she went after throwing her heels back on, one last glance at the now embracing couple as she pushed the button for descent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is completed with just the two chapters. If you want to see more of these kinds of adventures, be sure to leave a comment! The best feedback I can get is always your comments, shares and kudos. I'm so grateful most of you show up to read my inner thoughts, and hopefully I haven't scared you off yet! all the heart emojis to you readers!! ❤❤❤


End file.
